Rated R For Random
Rated R For Random is a fanon episode, in this episode, Tyke causes mayhem at Bro's birthday party. Also, special thanks to Lord O' Darkness for letting me use Bro and Tyke Roles Starring: *Bro & Tyke Featuring: *Rio *Nutty *Cliste *Sniffles *Pepper Appearances: *Flaky (on TV) *Flippy (on TV) *Lumpy Plot Bro is seen popping up popcorn in a microwave. The popcorn finishes and he takes it out, and dumps it into a large bowl. Tyke is seen running around with a toy plane making plane noises. A doorbell ring is heard and Bro opens it. Rio, Nutty, Cliste, Sniffles, and Pepper enter. Bro takes out a movie case, but on the front it says "Not for children" and he orders Tyke to go upstairs for the party. Tyke complains, but Bro picks him up by the neck and drags him to his room. He throws him and slams the door. Tyke, angry about not being allowed to see the movie, thinks of a plan, he then makes an evil smirk. Meanwhile, everyone has finished their popcorn and there are sandwiches on the kitchen counter. Tyke sneaks up and places a ghost pepper into a sandwich. Tyke runs and Bro comes in and grabs the sandwiches. Tyke runs in and slams the door shut, and laughs. Then the group finishes their sandwiches. Suddenly, Pepper grabs her stomach in pain, as she screams and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Then she screams in agony and runs to the sink, sweating. The camera zooms to the side to reveal a bloody toilet. She cries while taking out a plunger and slams it hard in the toilet. The bloody water rushes out and leaks through the door. Rio, who is really concerned, knocks on the door. Pepper is slamming it harder and crying her eyes out. The smell fills the room and she gets an airborne infection and pukes blood, then dies. Rio opens the door and pukes, then slams the door. Tyke hears the screams and realizes that his prank actually murdered Pepper. He runs down to the kitchen, Bro looks at him and chases him. Tyke runs and he knocks down a knife, and while chasing him, Bro trips on the knife and it goes flying. Rio, who just walked into the room, gets impaled in the eye by the flying knife. He screams in agony and Nutty runs in and tries to help his injured friend. He pulls the knife out, but the eye comes out with it, so Rio dies and falls over on Nutty. Nutty cries and runs, pushing Rio's remains out of the way. Cliste, who is crying, is with Sniffles, who is hugging her and protecting her. Then a crashing noise is heard in the kitchen. Bro is trying to restrain Tyke, Nutty is helping, but Tyke somehow knocks Bro and Nutty back. Nutty stumbles into a plate, and the plate breaks and glass impales Nutty in various areas of his face. Nutty runs by in pain and shoves Cliste and Sniffles out of the way, and Nutty runs out in the street, and is ran over by a truck driven by Lumpy, leaving a trail of blood. Cliste, who is crying from the fear, or possibly the fact that the party is ruined, runs upstairs. She trips and falls over the railing. Bro happens to run by and Cliste falls on him head first. Bro is injured, but Cliste snapped her neck when she hit Bro on the way down. Sniffles runs in and looks at Cliste's corpse, and cries. The stove, which is somehow on during this scenario, covers the whole house in gas. Bro catches Tyke and holds him tight. Bro yells at Tyke and lectures him. Suddenly, the gas covers the room and they begin coughing. Sniffles walks in with a match. Bro and Tyke scream in horror, as the entire house catches on fire and explodes, then a burnt piece of the DVD falls down, and the iris closes on it. "There is a reason that it's rated R." Deaths #Pepper gets an airborne infection and dies #Rio is impaled in the eye by a knife #Nutty is ran over by a truck #Cliste snaps her neck #Sniffles, Bro, and Tyke are either burnt or blown to bits. Trivia #This is Bro's first death #Pepper is in the same scenario as Flaky was in Royal Flush. #The "movie" being watched is a scene from Without A Hitch. #This is the first time Cliste dies without Sniffles at the same time. #The title pokes fun at the R rating, if a movie is rated R, then it has content that is not for people under 17. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes